


my feelings ran away, i didn't know how to treat them

by kodirox



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/F, I'll add more tags as it goes, Self-Indulgent, Yangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodirox/pseuds/kodirox
Summary: Yang Xiao Long is perfect.  And Blake Belladonna absolutely loathes her.Her eyes are the shade of the sunset in Menagerie and it’s all the Blake can do to not call them home...Her eyes are swirling pools of amber and it’s all that Yang can do to not immediately fall into them.Blake hates her with a fiery passion, and she doesn’t know why.





	my feelings ran away, i didn't know how to treat them

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this isn't the first fic that I've ever written but I'm still not sure about the quality of it. Ch. 1 is just the intro to the fic which is why it's so short. I've already started the next chapter and I hope to get it out in about a week if everything goes according to plan. Hope you enjoy this small chap.
> 
> Title from Love Stuck by Mother Mother

Yang Xiao Long is what Blake considers to be the perfect person.

She’s friends with every person that she talks to, to the point that even the teachers fawn over her behind closed doors.  She’s got a little sister named Ruby, and they don’t share a family name but that just seems to make their loving relationship all-the-more beautiful.  She doesn’t have a mom, but that only serves to make her more enticing to the other students, who like a bit of variety.

Yang Xiao Long is perfect.  And Blake Belladonna absolutely _loathes_ her.

ₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓ

Blake Belladonna is… well, Yang isn't quite sure how she feels about her yet.

She only makes friends with the faunus kids at school, something that might set some alarm bells off if not for how she's never seemed to foster any hate towards humans.  (For the most part, anyways.  Cardin and his clique don’t really count.)  She’s also a bit of a loner: something that Yang can accept, if not understand.  She tends to spend her free time reading books rather than catching up with friends, and Weiss has mentioned that they’ve shared a few of AP classes over the years.

All these things are fine; perfect, even.  No, what makes Yang uncomfortable isn’t how Blake is 37 places ahead of her in their class or what she does during her lunch period.

What throws Yang off is that Blake hates her with a fiery passion, and she doesn’t know _why_.

It’s not like Blake has ever confronted her on the matter, because that’s apparently “not her style” (whatever that means).  Sun Wukong wasn’t at all helpful when she asked him for advice, even managing to be amused by the whole situation despite being Blake’s best friend. 

What started to piss Yang off was that she actually _tried_ to be friends with Blake, and that wasn’t something that she’d had to do since meeting Weiss in the 6th grade.  Every time that Yang had attempted conversation or voiced a simple “hello” in her direction, Blake had only glared at her and scowled before walking away.  The sequence repeated itself until Blake finally realized that Yang wasn’t going to be leaving her alone anytime soon and decided to avoid her like the goddamn plague.

Now, even when they have classes together Blake always sits on the side of the room opposite of her.  Rather than paying attention, Yang can feel Blake glaring at her from across the room at pretty much all times, which might be flattering if it wasn’t so unsettling.  Yang has tried to confront her about it, but she could never seem to catch Blake in an unpopulated area, and the last thing that she wants is to make a scene.

At this point Yang has reluctantly resigned herself to being hated from afar, and she long ago gave up the rage that colored her vision red at the mere thought of Blake Belladonna.  It didn’t make sense then, it doesn't make sense now, and it probably never will.  Yang's not going to let this petty drama stop her from making great memories in high school to look back on one day and cherish.  Hell, maybe in a couple years she'll be able to talk about this with her friends and laugh. 

 _“Remember when Blake Belladonna hated your guts?”_  Someone will ask.

And Yang will shake her head in disbelief, high off nostalgia, and say _“Yeah!  Wasn’t that just the funniest thing?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to allow myself to write whatever tf I want so that I can try to grow as an author, and that includes allowing myself to write badly. I went to a YA bookcon recently and that was pretty much the #1 piece of advice, so this whole fic is me trying to not judge my writing too horribly. The next chapter will be how they first met and some other stuff that I haven't decided on yet. I have no idea where this is going but it will definitely be at least 10 chapters long. Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome even if I might not like it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
